User talk:Sorofin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:ShadowTale/Elite Hybrid vs. Gordon Freeman/Sorofin-20100608211323 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowTale (Talk) 18:07, June 10, 2010 midevil thanks for correcting that for me :) --ShadowTale 19:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It's my pleasure, being english we learn a lot about the medieval times in our youth. Sorofin 19:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Specialist Hey. Random, but what one my most favorite thigns about deadliest warrior is the experts. They seem just like the warrior and have tons of knowledge.FirebenderFan 20:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Well the show needs the experts to decide what weapons, how they fight and whose going to win. Sorofin 20:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Still they pick good, cool experts.FirebenderFan 20:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I've only started watching the series' today, I am watching the videos then posting them. Sorofin 20:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Wait you mean that you've just started watching the series Deadliest Warrior?! Yeah. It doesn't show here in Britain. -- Sorofin 20:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh well you should watch the whole show instead of just the simulation battles.FirebenderFan 20:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't find any more of the show. -- Sorofin 20:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm let me help you out here. You can go on Spike.com and watch full episodes.FirebenderFan 20:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't watch them, different country you see. -- Sorofin 20:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Not really. There's tons of places on the itnernet you can watch full episodes. I think you just don't want to.FirebenderFan 20:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I can't watch them on Spike, I haven't checked anywhere else because Germany were thrashing Australia. -- Sorofin 20:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about?FirebenderFan 20:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't you watch World Cup's? -- Sorofin 20:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Kind of but what does the FIFA World Cup have to do with this?FirebenderFan 20:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been looking because the match was on and I was watching that. -- Sorofin 20:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) You say so.FirebenderFan 20:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cahill got Red carded, German scored 4, Mark Shwarzer was in Australia's goal, believe me now? any I've GTG see ya -- Sorofin 20:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess but you could watch the full episodes on youtube.FirebenderFan 20:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll have a look tomorrow. -- Sorofin 21:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Sorry for getting on your case, man. Just came on your talk page to talk about specialists. We cool?FirebenderFan 21:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we're fine. You could be a salesman in later life :P -- Sorofin 21:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but my mom and dad would say that's a bad job and I want to be a scientist anyway.FirebenderFan 21:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Everyone wants to be a scientist these days. -- Sorofin 21:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah and in this upcoming summer vacation I'm wrting a profile book called Armageddon World. I have no time to write novels but I love to draw and write so I'll make a profile book.FirebenderFan 21:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Just remember, if a character from the Resistance wiki appears here vote for him ;) :P -- Sorofin 21:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Why and what's Resistance?FirebenderFan 21:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Because Resistance owns. And here's a vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1QQt1eyAGY -- Sorofin 21:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay I didn't watch the video since it was long for my computer to play and I didn't feel like it (Sorry!) But is Resistance about a world changed by a different turn of events.FirebenderFan 21:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Only 6 minutes :P Yeah in Resistance there was no world war II but there was an invasion of Russian aliens who claim they owned the planet first. -- Sorofin 21:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) True only 6 minutes. Lol I'm lazy when it comes to videos and cool. Who's your favorite expert of Deadliest Warrior?FirebenderFan 21:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't decide. Who's yours? -- Sorofin 21:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I like many. Johnny Lew Fratto,Joey Dillon, Snake Blocker and Tafoya, Sonny Puzikas, Sala Baker, Alfred Hsing, Sean Pennington, Robert Wilhelm Mccain, Danny Boyer, Coley Mustafa Speaks, Kieron Elliot,David Levera, and kind of Joe Ferrante.FirebenderFan 21:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) is victories in pretending he knows the shows! -- Sorofin 22:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry you don't know the show and that kind of means you can't participate in the Wiki Aftermath but there's all the full episodes on youtube.FirebenderFan 22:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I said I'll watch them tomorrow! I've watched a lot of battles! -- Sorofin 22:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Key Word: Battles. As in only the simulations. Why are you even here? Don't you like Resistance?FirebenderFan 22:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah simulations, and I do like Resistance. Leolab showed us this site because the advanced hybrid was in a round, I voted for him and while I wait for Hale or the Advance Hybrid to appear again I will help out here. -- Sorofin 22:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah doesn't mean you know about Deadliest Warrior. You should leave and go back to Resistance Wiki.FirebenderFan 22:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC)